Renewing Dawn
by Russell Scottie
Summary: "There is always a long and dark night before dawn can rise." Scourge is given a task by StarClan to get the descendants of BloodClan to start anew, to start DawnClan. - ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Renewing Dawn**

**I admit it I DO have a problem, too many ideas for one mind to work through, also having writing ADD. I had written this prologue thing a couple of years ago and I thought; why not throw it out there? It's not doing any good collecting dust. I'll see if I get back around to work on this thing again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with Warriors.**

Darkness surrounded Scourge, no matter how far he went in any direction there was no change in scenery. The small black tom began to wonder if this is the place cats in Twoleg Place talked about, a place of utter darkness that cats that have done wrong in life go to when they die. He was not surprised he ended up here for he was aware that all he had done to survive would be considered as, all too wrong.

But yet he still wondered about what he saw when he was taking in his last breathes of life as he lay dying.

He remembered it more clearly than anything else; Firestar stood above him after performing the killing strike. Scourge could feel his blood and life draining from his body as he looked up at the scene above him; cats with stars in their pelts suddenly appeared around the ThunderClan leader. One in particular stood out to him, an almost familiar blue-grey she-cat, but instead of standing beside the ginger victor like the rest, she was padding toward the fallen BloodClan leader.

Scourge had fallen into darkness before the she-cat could reach him and when he awoke to consciousness, he was in this place of complete darkness.

"_Scourge. Scourge,_" eerie whispers licked the small tom's ears and he turned around to find himself facing that strangely familiar blue-grey she-cat with stars shimmering in her pelt.

"What are you doing here?" the icy blue-eyed tom asked as he stared at the she-cat. A memory that he tried so hard to forget surfaced in his mind; the first time he met forest Clan cats. The she-cat had been the one that tried to stop the vicious attack on him when he was just a kit, the attack that began his beginnings as Scourge.

"_You are thinking about it too?_" the blue she-cat asked gently as she settled herself down in a sitting position. "_I am truly sorry that I was unable to stop that from happening._" Her blue eyes shone with truth of her apology.

Scourge narrowed his eyes slightly, confused about her being here with him. "It's in the past now, no reason to linger on something like that," he meowed, tail twitching. He wanted to know why the she-cat was here, not continue to make chit-chat.

"_Good, StarClan has already forgiven you. StarClan is willing to give you and the descendents of BloodClan a second change,_" the blue warrior told him. "_Visit the descendents of BloodClan in their dreams and convince them to start anew, to start DawnClan._"

Icy blue eyes widen in surprise before narrowing in slightly. "_I don't see how you can forgive someone like me for all those horrid things I've done, but I suppose I could try._"

"_You were always a good cat Scourge, but circumstances lead you down the wrong path. Now you have the chance to change that path to the right now,_" the starry she-cat meowed, giving out a soft purr. "_Do not worry; StarClan will help you. We will not fail you a second time,_" her starry form began to fade in the darkness. "_But remember that there is always a long and dark night before dawn can rise._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the Alliances for Renewing Dawn. I will be posting chapter one real soon.**

**Alliances**

**Gangs:**

**Large Gang:**

Bear – Large black and red-brown she-cat with dark brown eyes

Rose – light brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Rolo – ginger tom with amber eyes

Shade – dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Scarlet – pale ginger she-cat with white tail

Shadow – pure black tom with amber eyes

Maria – pure white she-cat with green eyes

Leaf – Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Robin – red she-cat with bright green eyes

Raccoon – raccoon-colored tom with blue eyes

Bandit – pure black tom with blue eyes

Eclipse – brown tom with dark blue eyes

Twilight – silver she-cat with blue eyes

Coyote – pale beige and off-white tom with golden eyes

Crow – black tom with white tail tip and dark grey eyes

Hawk – red-brown tabby tom with golden eyes

Rat – dusty-grey tom with amber eyes

Checker – black-and-white tom with green eyes

Tiger – golden tabby tom with amber-brown eyes

Tor – pale ginger with white tipped tail

Raistlin – longhaired black tom with golden eyes

Scar – large dark brown tabby tom

Raven – dark gray, almost black, she-cat with blue eyes

Nightmare – black she-cat with red-brown eyes

**Smaller Gangs:**

**Gang One-**

Elora – small brown she-cat with cerulean-blue eyes

Ebony – small black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Spyro – blue-black tom with blue eyes

Thunder – golden tabby tom with brown eyes

Mimi – gray, white and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Coal – sleek black tom with blue-green eyes

Thorn – small black tom with green eyes

Honey – Small black she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes (Mother to Silver, Glitter, and Amber)

Rose – Small black kit with one white paw and green eyes

Thorn – Small black tom with green eyes

Silver – silver she-cat with clear blue eyes

Glitter – Black she-cat with clear yellow eyes

Amber – amber colored she-cat with clear blue eyes

**Gang Two-**

Lili – white she-cat with light icy-blue eyes and has many scars on neck

Spirit – very pale silver she-cat with white-tipped fur and sea-green eyes

Shining – black with white flecks and green eyes (mother to Dark, Smoke and Night)

Gray – dark gray tom with amber eyes

Dark – black she-cat with green eyes

Smoke – smoky gray tom with green eyes

Night – dark gray, almost black, she-cat with amber eyes

**Gang Three-**

Shell – white she-cat with cream-colored patches and blue eyes

Petal – dark cream she-cat with green eyes

Storm – gray tom with blue eyes

Fox – red tom with white underbelly, tail tip, and yellow eyes

Lucy – small pale ginger she-cat with white paws

**Gang Four-**

River – blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Ice – pale blue-grey tom with icy-blue eyes

Feather – golden she-cat with green eyes

Coon – silver tabby Maine Coon tom with green-amber eyes

**Gang Five-**

Cricket – brown tom with golden eyes

Rust – dark ginger tom with pale amber eyes

Light – pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Lilly – white with ginger spots Japanese Bobtail she-cat with amber eyes

**Loners:**

Wolf – smoky blue-gray furred tom that appears larger than he actually is with piercing frost-blue eyes

Hank – Pale cream tabby tom with green eyes

Ginkgo – long-legged white tom with emerald-green eyes

Rue – dark brown she-cat with golden eyes

Storme – dark gray tabby with dark blue eyes

Dragon – black tom with ice blue eyes

Rain – blue-ish gray she-cat with green eyes

Spider – black tom with blue eyes

Rainbow – brown-red tabby with gray

Flame – orange tabby tom

Ginny – golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Fox)

Redd – pale red and white tabby Scottish Fold tom with large copper-gold eyes

**Rogues:**

Ink – ink-black tom with dark blue eyes

Pine – brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Lavender – pale silver she-cat with white and blue eyes

Mary – black she-cat with gray flecks

Joi – black she-cat with white flecks

Iron – dark silver-gray tom with grey eyes

Thistle – dark brown tom with light green eyes

Russ – dark diluted calico tom with light blue-grey eyes

Ling – chocolate point Siamese with dark blue eyes

Curly – a silver tabby American Curl tom with pale amber eyes

**Kittypets:**

Roo – Tiny gray and white tabby she-cat with amber-green eyes, very long back legs, and a yellow collar with bumblebees

Kixi – black she-cat with one amber eye and a red collar (fixed)

Ava – seal point Siamese she-cat with ice-blue eyes (fixed)

Cheshire – pale blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue-green eyes

Evita – golden she-cat with black spots and stripes and pale amber eyes

Tobias – mink-brown Tonkinese with dark amber eyes

Holmes – flame point Siamese tom with pale blue eyes

Donna – white she-cat with green eyes and a black collar

Ember – flame colored she-cat with a plumy tail and bright green eyes

Darkness – longhaired black she-cat with green eyes and purple collar

Jake – blue Abyssinian tom with copper-gold eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Dun, dun, dun! I have returned! Been busy and had Writer's Block, but I finally managed to push past it and get this chapter out.**

**Renewing Dawn**

**Chapter One**

A wolf pack mingled about their den site within a stone valley in the mountains. The younger wolves and pups played as the older wolves watched with amusement alight in their eyes. All was peaceful in the pack, but they were being watched unbeknownst to them.

High above on one of the tall cliff-like edges of the stone valley, a smoky blue-gray tom-cat sat. He watched the wolves with curiosity in his frost-blue eyes.

"Wolf!" a voice called out behind the smoky blue-gray cat.

The blue-gray cat turned and watched a pale cream tabby tom with kind green eyes approach him. The cat didn't seem concerned with the approaching figure and turned his gaze back to the wolves below.

"There you are, Wolf," the cream tabby tom meowed when he came to the other's side. Looking over the edge, the tabby remarked, "Looking at your namesake again, I see."

"I can't help it, Hank," Wolf, the blue-gray tom, admitted with a sigh. "They're just so fascinating; so similar to us cats, yet so different at the same time."

"If I was any other cat, I would think you were crazy for finding interest in creatures that have been known to kill cats, let alone get as close as you do to them," Hank told the other tom. "But I'm not any other cat, I _know_ you, Wolf. You're special; I've known that since I first laid eyes on you when you were just a little scrap of fur."

Wolf's eyes were now on Hank's, distracted from his interest in the wolves. "Tell me, again, how you found me," he mewed, sounding small.

Hank sighed and turned away from the frosty stare. "Fine, I'll tell you again, but you know it's not that big of a story," the older tom-cat told the younger one. "Now come away from there, its past sunhigh and we need to catch something to eat before night falls."

Wolf nodded and followed Hank away from the edge of cliff's edge and away from the wolves.

"_What? A kit?" Hank meowed as he heard the tiny cries of a kitten somewhere nearby. The cream colored tabby had been walking through a small patch of woods, that the Twolegs left after they tore up the whole forest to its roots and began building Twoleg Nests there, when he heard a kit's crying mews._

_The loner was hesitant to move on with that kit mewing pitifully nearby. "Surely his mother is nearby," Hank tried to reason to himself, but kit continued to cry._

_The tiny mews were beginning to tug at Hank's heartstrings as he stood there. "I'll just check on the little thing, surely his mother won't skin me for that," he murmured as his paws began to take him toward the mewing sound._

_It didn't take him too long to find the kit, half buried in the leaf-litter. Upon laying eyes on the kit, he gasped, "He's only days old!" No mother would leave their days-old kit alone like this. On closer inspection the kit was skinny, his tiny bones sticking out of his smoky blue-gray fur. "How are you still alive?" the loner wondered, amazed by the kit's will to live._

_Hank touched the kit with his nose, but jerked back at how cold the kit was. "He must be close to death," he whispered, his green eyes darkening with emotion for the kit trying so hard to cling to life._

'_What mother would abandon their kit like this?' he thought._

_The little blue-gray kit squirmed, trying to get closer to that warmth that touched him for just a moment._

"_Still seeking life, huh kit?" the loner murmured as he drew close to the kit, letting his warm pelt seep warmth into the kit's cold one. "Thriving to live; you remind me of something from my journeys, kit. A wolf. They live up in the mountains, clinging to life in the harshest places, but always they survive. Kind of like you, don't you think?"_

_The smoky blue-gray kit let out a tiny squeak, but was otherwise quiet as it let the warmth draw into it._

_Hank let out a rumbling purr of a laugh, "How about it, little one? Would you like to be known as Wolf?"_

_There was no complaint from the kit, only a small purr as the warmth filled him up._

"_Wolf it is, my little Wolf. Now, let's get you something to eat," Hank exclaimed, knowing the skinny kit must be hungry. "Luckily, I know of a nice Kittypet who just gave birth to a small litter and would not say no to another kit."_

_With that, Hank got up, picked up the kit, and began to head back toward Twoleg Place. Hank knew there was something very special about this kit, he just felt it, but he could not fathom just how this kit was special, just that he was._

"And that's it; Irene took you in and nursed you with her kits until you were old enough to travel with me. You know the story, I don't know why you keep asking me to tell it," Hank said as they walked side by side along a mountain path that leads to a good hunting spot.

Wolf nodded and looked away, embarrassed at what he next said, "I sometimes wonder why my mother left me the way she did."

Hank stared at his companion hard, but the younger cat refused to look him in the eye. "You shouldn't think of her, Wolf. She was just some black-hearted rogue that couldn't be bothered to care for the precious kit she gave birth to," the tabby tom said sternly.

"I know," Wolf sighed. "But still I wonder what she was like."

Hank was silent for a moment before and spoke up, "Come on, Wolf, let's hunt and get some rest. I smell something tasty."

With full bellies, the two loners fell asleep in their stone den on the mountain.

_Wolf dreamed, but he did not dream what he normally dreamt, wolves or what he thought his mother was like. Instead, he dreamt of a dark forest under a starless night sky. He looked about, curious as to why he was dreaming of a forest._

"_Wolf; am I correct?" a voice said from behind him._

_The smoky blue-gray tom whirled around and froze when he saw the cat that spoke, a small black tom with a white paw and ice-blue eyes that bore into his own. Wolf slowly nodded in answer as he stared at the stranger._

"_My name is Scourge," the little black tom-cat told Wolf as if expecting him to know what the name meant._

_Wolf tilted his head in confusion, not knowing that he should know who this Scourge cat was._

"_How curious, you don't seem to know who I am," Scourge went on after the gray tom said nothing. "I was once leader of BloodClan. Do you know what that is?"_

_The gray tom blinked his frost blue eyes and shook his head, "No, I'm sorry but I haven't."_

_Scourge began to circle Wolf in great interest, looking over the tall tom. "How is it that you have made it without hearing the names Scourge and BloodClan? Are you ignorant or do you truly not know?" the black tom murmured to himself as he thought out loud. "Nevertheless, I am here for a reason." He stopped circling._

_Wolf's ears twitched as he listened to this Scourge fellow talk to himself, but they perked at the last part. A reason? So this wasn't just a weird dream?_

"_You must go down to Twoleg Place, Wolf. There you will meet others who I have contacted and together you must form a Clan," the strange black cat told him._

"_Twoleg Place? But my home is the mountains!" the gray tom protested._

"_Listen," Scourge meowed. "StarClan is willing to forgive BloodClan for its sins through BloodClan's descendants by having the descendants become a true Clan."_

_Wolf blinked again, "I still don't understand."_

_Scourge turned away from Wolf and began to grumble harsh words under his breathe. Wolf managed to catch some of what the black cat said. "Stupid StarClan!" "Why do you have to make things so hard?" "Couldn't you have sent me to someone who actually knew BloodClan?"_

_Wolf hesitantly took a pawstep closer to the small black cat. "This is your first time doing this, isn't it?"_

_Scourge looked up in surprise and turned back to the gray tom. "Yes, is it that obvious?"_

"_A bit," Wolf said as he shifted his paws. Slowly he began to meow, "You were talking about BloodClan's descendants?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So, I must be one of them if you are talking to me now, right?" Wolf asked, a soft curious light began to shine in his eyes._

"_Yes, your mother was a fierce BloodClan warrior," Scourge answered._

"_I see," the gray tom murmured. "Now you were talking about forming a Clan, right?" At Scourge's nod, he continued, "I've heard of the Clans, they say they moved far away, somewhere past the mountains."_

"_That is correct," the black tom meowed._

"_Then why does StarClan want a new Clan?" Wolf asked._

_Scourge opened his mouth to answer, but seem to think again and sit down. For a time he was quiet before meowing, "To tell the truth, I do not know. They just told me to do this, they exactly give me a reason why besides forgiveness."_

_Wolf was about to say something, but Scourge's ears perked up and spoke with an urgency in his voice, "I have to go now. Think about this, okay?"_

"_I will, but will I see you again?" Wolf asked, suddenly not wanting the black tom to go._

"_Yes, the next time you dream, but I have to go now," Scourge said and suddenly his form faded from view and then the whole dark forest with the starless night sky faded away altogether too._

Wolf blinked his eyes open as dawn light seeped into the stone den he and Hank slept in. He turned to face Hank, who was up and grooming himself.

"Good morning, Wolf! You're up early," the cream tabby greeted, entirely too happy this early in the morning.

The gray tom closed his eyes, thinking about his strange dream. Maybe he should tell Hank about it? But Hank would just laugh in his face and say dreams were dreams, Hank was that kind of cat. Slowly Wolf pulled himself together to get up for the day, he would think about the dream later.

**Wolf is going to be a main character, in case you were wondering.**


End file.
